Swan-Mills Fort
by femphoenix
Summary: Regina brought home a bunch of paperwork from the office hoping to get it done, but such plans don't go through when Henry and Emma decide to build a fort in the middle of the living room. Swan Queen fluff with a bit of smut at the end


_**A/N this started out as a great idea, but once I got to the end my mind completely changed. You can blame Green78 (on Tumblr) for this after she got me wanting for build a fort out of blankets (which I did...no judging allowed.) This is just a bit of a "fluff" with some smut at the end. Emma and Regina have been together for a month now in this one-shot. It's 1:30 in the morning so you can blame that for the typos and the fact that I'm insanely tired now. I started this at 10. Yea see how fast then went, aye?**_

**_Okay, no more rambling. You can be honest and say this sucks. you won't hurt my feelings as I might agree with you. Either way, let me know what you think :)_**

Regina walked out of the kitchen, having just finished the dishes from dinner, and stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the living room. When Henry was raced the blonde into the next room, she had only assumed that she would walk into them playing those horrid first shooter video games that made absolutely no sense to hurt. However, this blew her mind.

"What on Earth have you done?" the brunette scolded as she looked onward at the huge blanket that had been spread from the couch and the loveseat. There was the silhouette of two shadows, one the size of a small boy and the other a full grown adult.

She watched as a brunette head popped out of the blanket flap, a rather large grin on his face.

"Mom! Emma and I built a fort!"

"I see."

"Isn't it cool?!"

The mayor furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the makeshift tent, a hint of irritation kicking at her at the mess they had made in the process.

"Shhh," she heard a familiar blonde's voice whisper as Henry turned his head in to look at her, "remember, it's only for the cool kids."

"Oh, right," he replied and dipped his head back inside.

A peculiar eyebrow rose as she stared at her son and her girlfriend's "accomplishment" in disbelief.

"Miss Swan," she said with a stern voice as she waited for the woman to appear. She didn't have time for this. Henry needed to be in bed soon and she had a lot of paperwork to finish that she had brought home.

Even though the two women had been dating for over a month now, the sheriff's title still hadn't disappeared. It irked Emma's nerves at times, but she had gotten used to it by now.

Hearing the coldness in the brunette's voice, she poked her head out of the same spot her son had been seen.

"Hey babe," A goofy grinned was plastered across her face, but quickly fell when she met caramel eyes, "_What?_"

"Don't 'what' me, dear. You know very well how much work I have to do and Henry needs to be—"

"—Sheesh, woman. The kid doesn't have a bedtime during summer. Go do your work."

Seething through her teeth for a moment, she gave her a curt nod.

"Fine, but not too late and if there is one thing out of order in here tomorrow, you, Miss Swan, will be paying for it."

She should have known better than to mention any sort of "punishment", knowing very well that the blonde had the brain of a horny teenager. Doing exactly what one would do, she gave the mayor a wink.

"Whatever you say, your majesty."

* * *

Slamming her pen down for the tenth time, the brunette sighed and pressed her head into her hands. She had been trying for an hour to get a start on these papers, but the loud giggling from the other room was breaking her concentration. Work these days seemed to be never ending paperwork and emails as if the town hadn't made her life miserable enough after the curse broke. There was always something wrong with the school, businesses needed more funding, and just about anything else one could think of.

Her life was pretty miserable now, since she couldn't order people around as much, except for when the blonde was around. Who ever knew that she would end up head over heals for that infuriating woman? As much as she tried to deny it, she loved her with everything she had.

Even Henry and she had been growing much closer since she began dating his biological mother. What they thought would be a hard discussion turned out to be a miracle to the kid. It was as if he had been waiting to have his curiosity confirmed. He was smart; that was one trait Regina always wondered about since Emma didn't exactly share the same quality.

A roar of laughter echoed into her room once again and this time she just couldn't take it. Pushing her chair out, she walked out of her study and into "fort central." Not noticing the new presence in the room, Henry and Emma carried on with their conversation.

"It wasn't until the killer turned around, knife in his hand, that they knew they had been tricked."

Regina raised her eyebrow hi and cleared her voice to let them know she was there.

"Miss Swan, are you trying to give me son nightmares?"

There was a bit of a shuffling sound and then the flap was pushed aside. Blonde tresses poked out and cascaded over green eyes as she tried to brush them away.

"Oh hey there…ow!" the blonde turned her head to glare at her son who just poked her in the side with his elbow, "Don't hit me!"

"I thought you said 'only cool kids'," he tried to say in a completely failure of a whisper.

"_Right_," Emma confirmed and held her chin up higher and spoke with mock authority, "I'm sorry, Madame Mayor, but your presence is not allowed."

"Is that so?"

The brunette took a few strides until she was standing before the sheriff and knelt down. She wasn't at all upset by the distraction that was happening. In actuality, as much as she wished to scold herself, she wanted to join in on the fun for once and spend time with her son and girlfriend together. Even if it meant giving in to her "inner child".

"What are the requirements of entering?"

Both of Emma's eyebrows raised as her lip twitched into a grin. She held out a finger, telling her to hang on, and dipped her head back into the tent. She heard the two whispering nonsense for a few moments until Emma.

"You must never speak of Fort Swan-Mills outside of the fort, inside the fort you must never speak badly about the fort, and…what was the last one kid? Right. You must be able to tell better stories than me," Emma paused for a moment until it dawned on her just what she said. She turned back to her son, "_Hey!_"

"Yea, mom," Henry said as she stuck his head out beside the blonde, "Emma sucks at telling stories."

"Oh hush," she replied and shoved him back inside before turning her attention back to the brunette, "So, your majesty, do you think you're cool enough to be granted access?"

"I would sure hope so," she replied before leaning forward and planting a kiss upon pink lips, "unless you want to miss out on a fun night."

The devious smirk on the mayor's lips, along with the twinkle in her eyes, let the blonde know that there was another line of "fun" that she wasn't going to mention. That goofy grin slid right back onto Emma face as she quickly dove into the fort to allow the new guest entrance.

There wasn't any need for her eyes to adjust since they had pulled one of the lamps off the table. _If they break it I'm going to raise Hell!_ Her eyes roamed over their entire pad. All of the couch pillows had been set up along with a few from the bedroom. They were sitting on a blanket that they had probably pulled from the linen closet. Truly they had put work into this.

That was when her eyes landed on the holy pile of junk food. It was astonishing that she had missed it. There was anything from chips, to cookies, all the way to candy bars.

"Emma," she said warningly and didn't even have to look to know that her girlfriend was pouting.

"What?"

"What is this?" she pointed to the pile of food.

"Snacks?"

"And what have I told you about—"

"—oh give me a break!" the blonde whined.

Henry watched on in amusement as he watched his parents bicker back and forth. In the beginning he absolutely hated it, but now he could tell the difference between them actually wanting to bite each other's heads off and play.

The brunette boy snuck a swig of coke from a two-liter bottle, but wasn't as stealthy as he wished. Catching sight of it, Regina turned to him, appalled.

"Henry!"

A burp exited from his lips and he gave a bashful grin.

"That's it! No more—"

"—Get out."

Brown eyes widened at the green eyes that had narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"We were having fun before you decided to come crash it. Weren't we, kid?"

Regina took a deep breath and held up her hands in defense. Knowing this was going nowhere, she opted to drop it.

"Fine, I'll…I'll play along, but just for tonight. Do you hear me?"

"Awesome!" Henry yelled excitedly, sugar coursing through his veins.

"So," Regina drawled out, "What kind of _fun_ have you been doing then?"

* * *

Henry had been absolutely correct in claiming that Emma sucked at telling stories. Midway through a, what was supposed to be, scary-story, Regina interjected and completely took over. The blonde seemed a bit offended at first but over the next few minutes she grew fond of listening to the older woman's voice, how it lowered at certain parts of the story and came back up with a character switch.

She wondered whether Regina was making up this story as she went along or if she was using references from her time back in Fairytale Land. Either way it didn't matter. All three of them were bonding like never before.

After switching up on the story, so as not to leave the poor child with nightmares, she reached over and ran a hand through her sons brown hair.

"Henry, it's late. Why don't you head up to bed?"

She had noticed a bit ago that he was finally crashing from all of the sugar he had consumed. Watching his face contort with refusal, he finally gave in when Emma sided with Regina.

"Don't worry, kid. You have the whole summer. We'll clean up the fort."

* * *

Making sure Henry was away in bed, Regina slipped back into the living room to find that the fort hadn't been taken down yet. Scrunching up her brows she walked over and popped her head inside of the blankets.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be taking this down?"

She gave a face as if she had forgotten but beckoned the brunette to come inside.

"Emma," Regina said more sternly this time as slender fingers wrapped themselves around the older woman's arm and pulled her inside. "What are—?"

Soft lips crashed into red apple ones fiercely, yet somehow remained gentle. Pressing the brunette down onto the cushioned floor, the latter pinned down flailing arms.

"Come on," Emma breathed huskily, "We've already done it just about everywhere else in the house."

"You're unbelievable," Regina muttered as she tried to keep her eyes averted from piercing green. She knew the instance she looked into those emerald gems she would be lost.

"But you love it."

"I do n—" her breath hitched as a wet tongue slid up her neck all the way to her ear. Nipping her earlobe, a soft moan escaped the mayor's lips.

"Please?" Emma wasn't one to beg, but when she did, she defiantly knew how to get her own way.

It wasn't long until the two had nearly stripped down to nothing though somehow Emma was still in her jeans. Trailing soft kisses down the brunette's chest, the blonde took in a hardened nub of her nipple and sucked at it. The woman underneath of her writhed and tried to contain herself which wasn't going very well.

It got especially hard to keep quiet when the younger woman finished her job above and continued southward, one hand still massage her left breast while the other hand ran up her bronze thigh.

Without warning, Emma ran the flat of her tongue up the already slick folds which elicited a sharp inhale from the brunette. She continued the same action a few more times until she knew that if she didn't continue, Regina would truly hurt her. Sliding two fingers into her warmth, she locked her lips around the bundle of nerves, setting a sudden fast pace that sent the brunette over the edge in a matter of seconds. However, Emma didn't stop. Her pace continued as the mayor felt herself being pulled into another ride of ecstasy. Regina had to push the blonde away with flimsy hands.

"God…" she said lowly, trying to catch her breath.

"Just Emma, I promise."

Brown eyes rolled at the woman above her that was leaning down for a kiss.

"Shut…up."

Emma laughed lightly before laying her head down on the brunette's chest. She could hear the slowly heartbeat of her companions as her chest moved up and down. She couldn't help but smile.

"Will you please take off these godforsaken jeans?" Regina groaned, unbuttoning them.

The skin tight denim proved to be a rather large complication in the current predicament they were in. Emma went to sit in order to slid them down, but forgot that such an action wasn't possible under the blanket fort.

"No!" Emma squealed as the rather heavy blanket came loose and fell around them both. At the same time something, which sounded like glass, hit the floor around them.

"…What was that?" Regina asked in the growing, suffocating darkness, her eyebrows raised but it didn't matter.

"Uh…well…me and Henry kinda had some things holding the blanket up on the table."

"Did those objects happen to be fragile?"

"Um…"

"Emma!" She could feel the hot breath of the brunette's hitting her face and she tried to pull away, but the blanket was covering them like a cocoon. "Jesus, I swear I'm dating a child."

"A very hot child who is head over heels for you," she replied before planting a kiss on the other's lips.

"Don't change the subject," Regina scolded after pulling away, that being a rather large feat in itself.

"Whatever, I'll clean it up," she kissed the woman underneath her once again, "later."


End file.
